


Don't you dare to say you love me! (He Tian x Mo Guan Shan fanfiction)

by Peihuiying, Peihuiyingg (Peihuiying)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Gangsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peihuiying/pseuds/Peihuiying, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peihuiying/pseuds/Peihuiyingg
Summary: The long story in which He Tian and Mo Guan Shan had to overcome a handful of troubles to find their true selves and their true love.





	1. Mo Guan Shan hated He Tian

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever fanfiction written in English due to such a big love towards the cute couple He Tian and Mo Guan Shan.  
> I may make a lot of mistakes during the work since English is not my first language. But I promise to do it at my best and never leave my readers a cliffhanger.

In other people’s thoughts, Mo Guan Shan was such a naughty brat who had absolutely no future. His time was spent almost on doing smut things such as vandalizing, tricking people and associating with a group of thugs. His mother got consecutively invited to school for his faults and he got into fights quite easily and often. His clothes could never be as clean as other kids’ and his face was filled with bruises and scratches all the times. He was said to be uneducated and people always kept their children from him. Nobody would know the whole story behind his façade.

When Mo Guan Shan was a little kid, his family was loaded, if not extremely wealthy. His parents were the owners of a tremendous property, including a chain of the most luxurious five-star restaurants in Beijing and even some subsidiaries in Shang Hai. Due to the success of his family business, Mo Guan Shan had been such a spoiled brat throughout his childhood.

However, fate was such an ironic gamble in which people could never know for sure whether they would lose or win. When Mo Guan Shan got six, his family went bankrupt. His father got arrested for illegal drug dealing. It turned out the whole business he set up was only for disguise purpose, and the money he had gained almost came from the illicit transactions with the most infamous gangsters back then. That year, this gang suddenly got taken down, the police found Mo Guan Shan father’s name in their black trading networks. Cops stormed in the restaurant, causing such a terrible riot then knocked him down before handcuffing him in front of Mo Guan Shan’s sight.

Mo Guan Shan remembered as if it were yesterday, the look on his father’s face the moment he was convicted of being guilty and would have to serve a life sentence in the prison. It was hurt, impotence, guilt, anger or refusal, Mo Guan Shan wasn’t grown enough to get the whole meaning of it. He, at that time, didn’t even understand what a “life imprisonment” actually meant. The only things he knew during the adjudication were his mother’s shaking embrace and her falling tears which had wet his redness sideburns. All he could do was only lifting his eyes and giving her a bewildering look.

When his father got handcuffed and escorted away from the court, he desperately tried to plunge himself towards his little son. His rough hand palm embraced his son's face and he uttered his last words "Guan Shan, I didn't do it! Please, you have to believe me!"

It had been almost 10 years since that fateful day. Although Mo Guan Shan hadn’t reunited with his father even once, he still couldn’t help thinking of his father, the begging look on his eyes the last time they met, and all those things that he tried to tell him.

Guan Shan trusted his father. Even though he didn’t understand a thing, he still trusted him. Throughout the last 10 years, he and his mother had to live the life of the most miserable ones and got shunned and vilified by even their relatives due to what his father had done. Even so, Guan Shan still laid his faith on his father. In his vivid memories, he was the greatest father who possessed the broadest shoulder, the most solid arms, and the warmest voice.

“His dad was a criminal! I’m sure he’s stolen the pencil box!”  
"A scum's son will surely grow up to be scum! Stay away from him!"  
“Mo Guan Shan, you will end up being like your scum father!”

That was how Mo Guan Shan had grown up. He didn’t trust anyone and didn’t need to be trusted by anyone. He set up for himself a wall, separating him from the others. He lived a life as a thug and got into fights every single day. Getting beaten up never got him happy but it made him feel great about his existence. At least it didn't get people's ignorance. He thought, instead of people mocking him, it's better to make them afraid of him.

\----

Then, one day, He Tian happened.

That arrogant and extravagant guy didn't even bother to ask him for permission. He defiantly pulled down the wall that Mo Guan Shan had maintained throughout 10 years and stepped into the redhead's life. He messed it up and changed everything.

He screwed Mo Guan Shan's life.

Mo Guan Shan hated He Tian. So much. The raven-headed guy could always annoy him with only his presence.

He promised to himself that he had to kick that asshole's ass out of his life so that he could go on living the way he always did.

But, it was always easier said than done, wasn't it?

At the end of secondary school, Mo Guan Shan managed to get into an ordinary upper high school with a very close score. Some of his ex-classmates even insisted that he had surely threatened someone to let him copy the results and that he himself could only barely pass a zero.

Mo Guan Shan didn't even bother to do any explaining. He actually didn't want the entire school to know the fact that He Tian - the best of the best students at school - had owned his ass.

Two months before the high school entry exam, He Tian had dragged Mo Guan Shan out of every fun and game he'd been in, in order to invest one-hundred-percent of his time and effort in cramming for the test. That evil asshole, throughout the so-called "group study process", had threatened, beaten and forced him to stuff his brain with knowledge so that the redhead could reach the basic level.

Mo Guan Shan who once hadn't even had any will to attend upper high school had now righteously got into a state school, there was absolutely no word to describe how happy his mother was. She even nodded right away when He Tian came (with a very hypocritical smile on his face) and asked if Mo Guan Shan could join him on a trip to Hai Nan island. She kept telling her son to treat He Tian well enough to "repay" him for everything he'd done to help Mo Guan Shan.

  
Mo Guan Shan couldn't help but feel like he got sold by his own mother. He cursed on his mind and swore that someday he would show the whole world the true colors of He Tian.

Yes, he would definitely do so!

'Cause, Mo Guan Shan really, truly, honestly hated He Tian.


	2. Hai Nan Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 boys had a quite "fantabulous" trip to Hai Nan Beach. Let's see what happened during their first trip together!

"I know you two would be involved anyway!" - Said Mo Guan Shan while pulling a water bottle out of his backpack and giving a nasty look to Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi.

Beijing station on these summer days was always overloaded. Although the price for the bullet train to Hai Nan island had risen sharply, people still huddled inside every cabin.

Mo Guan Shan sighed, his eyes were fixed on the cabins, he muttered: "It's so fucking hot today. Isn't it better lying at home enjoying the air-con? You assholes, have a look! We're gonna be crushed!"

Jian Yi didn't seem to pay any attention to the redhead's bad attitudes, he was too busy taking some selfies with Zhan Zheng Xi. As for Zhan Zheng Xi, he never cared about all the smut things which came from Mo's mouth. Both Jian Yi and Zheng Xi had known the redhead long enough to ignore every of his cuss words.

But, there was one person who could never neglect Mo Guan Shan.

"Hey hey, today is a big day. It's the first time we've had a trip together but your mood doesn't seem very good. What's wrong?" - Said He Tian whilst helping Mo Guan Shan put the bottle back into his yellow backpack and pinching the redhead's left ear which was getting redder under the baking heat of the weather.

Jian Yi immediately took his chance to mock Mo Guan Shan: "That's a bullshit question, He Tian. Has Redhead ever quit being in a bad mood? I would surely punch myself into the face if he ever says something good!"

"Stop it already, you jerks! How could I be happy while being in the same place with you assholes? Not to mention that I have to sit on the train for a dozen hours. What the fuck should I do for a dozen hours? Say, why don't you pick any closer place than Hai Nan island?"

"Owww... You're really in a bad mood, Little Mo. Don't worry, if you're bored I can help you entertain. I don't mind even a bit!"

He Tian smiled boyishly and crinkled his eyes while rubbing the head of Mo Guan Shan. The redhead struggled to get rid of his hands and threw into him the familiar swears: "Fuck you!! You don't mind but I do! Don't you dare get any closer! Get your fucking hands off my head, you shithead!!"

That day, under the baking heat of early summer, Beijing station was unusually bustling.

\---

"Little Mo, why are you sitting here? Not even taking your shirt off? Afraid of the sunburn?”

"None of your fucking business!" - Mo Guan Shan mumbled while furrowing his eyebrows. He Tian couldn't help but feel so interested. He grinned and grabbed Mo Guan Shan's arm, pulling him off the sand. "Let's go into the water and have some fun together!"

"No! I don't fucking want to! Let go of me!". As expected, Mo Guan Shan instantly struggled to get away from the hold of He Tian.

This happened so regularly that He Tian had got used to it. He didn't even feel any annoyance. In contrast, He Tian enjoyed it very much. The more Mo Guan Shan kept resisting, the more interested He Tian was. He Tian even tried to pull the redhead's yellow T-shirt up with the aim of exposing his body to the others.

  
However, the redhead seemed to fight more drastically than usual. He managed to dig He Tian in the ribs and push him away. Playful He Tian pretended to stumble and fall down the sand, he stretched out his arms and legs while whining as if he was seriously hurt.

"Cough! Cough! Cough! Ouch~~~ Little Mo, why are you so cruel? You hurt me! Badly!"

"Fuck! Stop being dramatic! I told you I don't..."

**SMACK!!**

A volleyball came from nowhere and hit Mo Guan Shan's tomato-liked redhead, giving him a light dizzy. Jian Yi ran towards him with a playful grin on his face, followed by Zhan Zheng Xi.

"So sorry, Redhead!! I didn't mean to hit you, but your hair really gets on my nerves~~~!"

"Perfect timing! You two..." - He Tian slowly stood up and dusted the sand off him. His mischievous glance sent a chill down Mo Guan Shan's spine. "Drag his ass into the water, soak him to the bones, then the dinner at Sky Lounge Restaurant tonight is on me!"

Mo Guan Shan froze. He always hated people like He Tian who always used the money to control others. But Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi didn't think that much. Their minds were totally overwhelmed by the dinner at the renowned five-star restaurant Sky Lounge. While trying to pull, drag, force Mo Guan Shan into the sea, Jian Yi negotiated: "Come on! Redhead! Think about it and be a little co-operative, would ya? We're going to have the greatest dinner ever, while you only get a bit wet!"

Zhan Zheng Xi hardly ever involved himself in some playful tricks of He Tian and Jian Yi. However, this time was an exception. The reason was nothing special: he was a big fan of seafood. Only the name of Sky Lounge reminded him of their famous king crabs and fresh lobsters which had recognized by tons of praises so far. This golden chance might never come twice. Zhan Zheng Xi silently felt guilty towards Mo Guan Shan but he just couldn't bring himself to do any other.

He Tian stood on the beach cross-armed, joyfully watched Mo Guan Shan getting thrown into the shallow water. His eyes crinkled while seeing the redhead wading through the water to get onto the shore, he was soaked from top to toe. Mo Guan Shan struggled to squeeze his clothes and dust the sand off him whilst keep cursing Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi as the shitty gluttons. He even swore that someday he would surely make them pay for it.

Mo Guan Shan's yellow T-shirt and his wet red hair stood out in the fascinating purple dusk. That day, Hai Nan beach was overcrowded by tourists in colorful swimwear, but no other color was able to make its way into He Tian's eyes.

At that very moment, He Tian hadn't realized the scene of a soaked redhead teen in the hue of dusk before his eyes would somehow stay forever on his mind as one of their irrecoverable youth memories.

\---

"What do you guys think about a trip to the islet in the Northeast tomorrow? This beach sucks! People are everywhere! I heard a fisherman telling that it only takes 2 hours to get there. It's an untouched islet which wasn't even widely known by the locals here. Sounds great, huh?"

"Hell no! I don't wanna go there to be the bait for sharks!"

He Tian leaned his back to the chair, his arm reached Mo Guan Shan's shoulder and pulled it against him. He grinned: "Ohh, I got it. That's why you didn't wanna get into the water today? You're afraid of sharks, aren't you?"

Mo Guan Shan remained silent. He picked a piece of lobster and put it into his mouth.

"I know! Redhead, it's because you can't swim, right?" - Jian Yi promptly asked.

“…”

"You got him, Jian Yi!" - Zheng Xi added.

"Me not being able to swim is none of your fucking business!". Mo Guan Shan was blushing. For him, every sport was never a problem except swimming. This was the reason he hardly ever went to the beach no matter how hot it was.

He Tian had kept his eyes on the redhead during the dinner, he easily realized that Mo Guan Shan's mood was going down. He grinned and patted on Guan Shan's shoulder while saying:

"You know what, I am really good at swimming. Do they call this "balancing rule" in a relationship or something?"

Mo Guan Shan almost choked on his food. "The fuck did you mean by that?". His ears got reddened within one second.

Tian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi exchanged glances to each other and chuckled behind an enormous crab shell. The look on Mo Guan Shan's face now was really amusing them.

He Tian, after managing to tease Guan Shan, laughed out loud. "Forget it! Forget it! Go on eating or these two assholes will have it all! I can't afford another package of giant seafood, Little Mo!"

Mo Guan Shan was going to curse something, but he ended up staying silent. He thought he ought to go back to the hotel as soon as possible to have a sleep and forget all about this meaningless shit.

\----

"Fuck! I thought we are all in the same room?". Asked Mo Guan Shan shockingly.

"It's a little cheaper to take 2 double rooms than a family room, so earlier I told the hotel to change our booking!". He Tian replied in a very oblivious way. "Haizza~~ The dinner we had tonight cost more than I expected. Now we have to do it to save up some money. I hope you don't mind, Little Mo!"

"Then why do I have to share a room with you?". Mo Guan Shan tried to argue. "You know, I...I can be with Jian Yi instead!"

"Hey hey, who said anything about me wanting to share a room with you, Redhead?". Said Jian Yi while having a big grin on his face.

"Let's Go, Zhan Xi Xi, I am sleepy now. I wanna have a bath then go to sleep right away! Don't forget that we have to wake up very early tomorrow to visit the islet!". Jian Yi pretended to yawn and pulled Zhan Zheng Xi into the elevator. They both disappeared very quickly, not even throwing a glance back to poor Mo Guan Shan who was standing with He Tian in the middle of the large hall, absolutely had no idea what to do.

He Tian comfortably grabbed the room key whilst draping his arm around the redhead's shoulder. "You don't wanna stand here forever, do you?"

Mo Guan Shan left no other choice than following He Tian to their room. Even though he knew for sure that something wasn't right, his simple brain couldn't find out the exact problem. The fact that he had to stay in the same place with He Tian tonight had already overwhelmed him.

Light's on. A luxurious Presidental Suite Room with a space of more than 200 square meters and frameless glass windows overlooking the beach. The high-end interiors were astonishingly fancy. The scent of room perfume gently touched Mo Guan Shan's sense of smell, enabling him to think straight.

"The fuck is it? You said this kind of room is 'cheaper'? Are you fooling me, you jerk? Do you think I'm that stupid?". He was going to step out of the room when He Tian's hand pulled him back. The raven-haired guy even raised his other hand up to swear that he didn't try to fool anyone. His explanation was that the price for a family room had risen dramatically due to the peak tourism season. He even dared Guan Shan to make a call to the receptionist to get the confirmation about it.

"Are you telling the... truth?". Asked Mo Guan Shan doubtfully. He couldn't help but find the taller boy's explanation somehow reasonable. He cleared his throat and tried to push aside all of his suspicions while following He Tian into the room.

Undoubtedly, that night was the most restless night Mo Guan Shan had ever experienced during his life.


	3. "You're mine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Hai Nan Island, He Tian told Mo Guan Shan something the boy had never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry about the late update. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.

"Hey Redhead, look at the bags under your eyes! Didn't you sleep well last night?" Asked Jian Yi while waiting for the boat to the islet.

"None of your fucking business!" Mo Guan Shan frowned.

"He brought the blanket and pillow to the balcony and slept there the whole night!" He Tian curled his lips whilst throwing a playful look to Mo Guan Shan.

It didn't take Jian Yi even a second to laugh his ass off. Zhan Zheng Xi at first didn't feel amused, but looking at Jian Yi laughing so hard, he unconsciously thought this was a little hilarious. 

The beach at dawn was secluded, it was almost completely quiet if there was no sound of the waves and Jian Yi's loud laugh.

"Hahaha!! Fuck! I can't stop laughing! Redhead, you think He Tian is some kind of predator or something? Why you have to be so scared of him?" Jian Yi could barely stand straight because of laughing, he bent down, embracing his stomach and lifted his eyes to look at Mo Guan Shan whose face was turning red as a ripe tomato.

Mo Guan Shan bit his lips, remained silent. He Tian's words last night were echoing in his mind, making it hard for him to face the raven-haired. Of course, he would never reveal it to Jian Yi.

*Flashback*

He Tian's bathrobe was hung loosely on his body. He leaned against the glassed window, his firm chest was revealed through the collar, the waterdrops stubbornly lingered on his tanned skin as well as his raven hair.

The fresh scent of the mint shower gel lingered hang in the warm air of the room, filling all the senses of Mo Guan Shan. He couldn't help but feel a chill down his spine.

"Not going to take a bath, Little Mo?" Asked He Tian.

"I... I did take a bath this afternoon. It's because you guys threw me into the water!" Mo Guan Shan immediately answered.

He turned his back to He Tian, wanting to sleep, but seeing He Tian stepping towards with a cold look on his face, the redhead was frozen. He swallowed.

"The fuck does he want?" Mo Guan Shan thought.

"Wanna sleep?"

"…"

"I did want to let you realize it yourself, but you didn't seem to. Mo- Guan- Shan, you don't have anything to admit now?"

He Tian was so close. Mo Guan Shan freaked out. "What's it to admit? What the fuck are you talking about?"

If looks could kill, Mo Guan Shan was pretty sure he would've been dead by He Tian's eyes right now. His frown was so intense, his naturally dark pupils seemed to get darker under his raven hair. It didn't take Mo Guan Shan long to realize the tantrum that He Tian was holding.

He smirked: "You really don't know?"

Mo Guan Shan tried to avoid the taller boy's gaze. Their bond so far had always been like that, He Tian could always threaten him with just a gaze, sometimes he threw into the redhead his unreasonable madness. But this time Mo Guan Shan couldn't find the reason behind his attitude. Maybe because he refused to get into the room, or because he tried to avoid getting into the water? Even though He Tian in the redhead's mind was always a jerk, he never got mad without a specific reason.

"I... I really don't know..."

"Where're the studs that I gave you?"

It was a short question uttered from He Tian's mouth so easily, making its way into Mo Guan Shan's ears. He hurriedly checked his ears to find that the studs were no longer there.

"I'm done!" Mo Guan Shan freaked out.

Back to that day's afternoon, because of being thrown into the water, after getting back to the hotel, Mo Guan Shan took off the studs and put them on the washbasin. He totally forgot about that after washing. At that time, he didn't expect He Tian to ask the hotel to adjust the booking. The studs might still be in their prior room.

Mo Guan Shan jumped up like a spring, almost banged his head to the other boy's face. "FUCK! I forgot them in the other room! Damn it! This would've not happened if you didn't ask to change the room, stupid He Tian! It's your fault!"

He headed toward the door as He Tian hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back at the speed of a flash. Mo Guan Shan tried to get rid of the other boy's hand, he looked up and managed to explain. "It's not too late now. I can find them! I know where they're put, He..."

"Here!" He Tian, with a deep voice, slowly held out his hand to reveal the utterly beautiful black studs on his palm. The black glowing color reminded of a tiny cosmos. Under the dim light, the pair of studs radiated a ravishing temptation. 

He Tian had never told the redhead of how hard it was to get these studs done from the first place. He had to ask his brother - He Cheng - to persuade a skillful craftsman in Sri Lanka to hand-made them, despite a lot of hardship. The studs were made 100% from natural Serendibite - the most precious gemstone in the world which cost almost 1,5 million USD/ carat.

He Tian knew one thing for sure, once he revealed that to the other boy, he would definitely refuse to take the studs.

He Tian looked at the studs on his palm, thinking of the glimpse of amusement on Mo's expression in the very first time he wore them. The tantrum he was holding immediately subsided. He slowly loosened the redhead's arm which he was tightly holding.

"Have I ever told you? That you're not allowed to take them off?"

"I..."

He Tian's hand reached Mo's ear and he slowly touched it with gentleness. His eyes were fixed on the other's amber ones and he said in a deep and mild tone.

"Never forget about them again."

"You hear me?"

He calmly put the studs on both of Mo's ears, neglecting the redhead's obvious confusion and bewilderment. He amusedly watching Mo Guan Shan stuttering that he could actually do it himself while trying to avoid eye contact with him.

As soon as He Tian had done wearing the studs, Mo instantly stepped aside to avoid his touch, totally not expected the taller boy's movement of yanking him back.

Face to face. Eyes to eyes.

"Mo Guan Shan."

The amber-eyed boy froze. It was not the first time he heard his name uttered from the other's lips, but never with this kind of tone. His heart was pounding crazily and his breaths were caught in his throat.

"Wha... What? What do ya wanna say? Make it fast so I can go sleep. It's fucking late now and Tian Yi said we'll have to wake up at 5 tomorrow!" Mo Guan Shan lowered his gaze, trying to conceal his shyness.

"Mo Guan Shan, raise your head, look at me!"

He Tian patiently waited until his eyes met with the utterly beautiful amber ones of the other boy.

"Next time, if you lose them again, you know what will happen."

"I... I know."

"You have to wear them all the time. No matter what happens, never take them off, even when you're bathing."

"What if they're ruined by soap?" He asked, innocently.

"You really think these studs are that easy to be ruined?"

"I don't know..."

"They can't be ruined." Said He Tian with an amusing look on his face. The redhead's concern about the studs really amused him.

"These studs can't be wrecked that easily, except that you try to get rid of them. Understood?"

"Little Mo, answer me. You understood?"

"Yep. I understood." Mo Guan Shan answered. "I won't take them off ever again. If they get ruined by the soap, it's all your fault!"

He Tian smiled and (again) used his hand to touch the other boy's thin ear. His long fingers lingered on the elegantly beautiful black stud which was lying obediently on the pale earlope. 

At that moment, Mo's thoughts had gone blank. All he could think of was the warmth sense from He Tian's fingertip. 

"This is so comfortable!"

And, that was the very first time ever since he knew the raven-haired boy, he didn't refuse his touch.

He Tian seemed to wait for that only moment to lean down and whisper into his ears.

"Bear this in your mind, Little Mo..."

"You're mine!"

Those words seemed to be muttered from He Tian with absolute ease and comfort, as water leaking through the cracks in the rocks. But when they came into the other boy's ears, they instantly turned into deafening thunders.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING?" 

Mo Guan Shan shouted, feeling his blood vessels becoming tensed and something inside his chest was threatening to explode. 

"I didn't make myself clear enough for you? I said you're..."

"FUCK YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP! SPIT ANOTHER WORD AND I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUTTA YOU!"

"Oh, that's so scary." He Tian answered amusedly. His big and firm chest immediately shielded the redhead's view. The ashes-colored pupils lit up playfully. His handsome smirks sent a chill down Mo's spine whilst he whispered.

"I said, Mo Guan Shan, you belong to me!"

"To He Tian..."

"And only He Tian."

"Understood?"

*End flashback*

Now that he thought about it, Mo Guan Shan still could feel the heat on his face. Last night, after scolding and cursing at the taller boy, he decided to bring his pillow and blanket to the balcony outside the room to sleep in an effort to avoid He Tian, ignoring the boy's banging on the door trying to get him back. Eventually, He Tian surrendered. He told Mo to cover himself up carefully "out there" and went to sleep.

Throughout that night, Mo Guan Shan wasn't able to sleep. The strong summer wind springing up couldn't help him collect himself. He curled up under the blanket, He Tian's words echoed over and over again in his mind. He tried to convince himself that the raven-haired was only pulling a stupid prank on him. Anyway, ever since they met each other, that boy had been always trying to tease him by following him around, bullying and annoying him, telling him nonsense, and even...

... Even kissing him.

Mo Guan Shan remembered very vividly how his lips were touched by He Tian's. He could even felt the slightly salty taste of his sweat mixing with his saliva, under the shady canopy on the campus of their lower high school.

No matter how he tried, he couldn't forget that taste.

Not even once.

It was his first kiss. He had never pictured himself kissing another boy, not even in his craziest dream.

No. It was him getting kissed by another boy, more exactly.

The more he thought about it, the madder he was. 

Anger. Resentment. Embarrassment. Hulimiation. Confusion. All those emotions jammed together on his mind. He didn't even know precisely what he was feeling.

But, more than all of that, he was blaming himself.

Because, even only in a split second, even that thought only flashed over as a bolt of lightning, vague and a bit untrue, but he was thinking...

He Tian's lips tasted so good.

\----


End file.
